When High School Rolls Around
by HLP - B.Fizzle
Summary: The story of the Kids Next Door as they start high school, make new friends, try new things, and start new relationships. KukiWally, RachelNigel, AbbyHoagie, FannyPatton. Other couple suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the plot.

ENJOY!

* * *

The kids from Sector V of the Kids Next Door have grown up a bit. They are now fourteen and in ninth grade. Even though they no longer battle adults they still remain close friends. Luckily, they were some of the chosen few who did not need to have their memories erased. This was in case a super gigantic emergency happened. The KND wanted to have some of their best former operatives at hand in case they needed call for help or advice.

Nigel Uno hadn't changed much (though he was taller); he still liked being a leader and helping his friends. That's why he became part of the student council for their school. He still wears his signature red shirt and brown sneakers. The only change he's made is that now he wears grey cargo shorts instead of those ones with no pockets, they were too inconvenient. He's still bald too, but it doesn't matter, it suits him better anyway.

Hoagie had thinned out considerably; he had no more baby fat. Still a big fan of making various gadgets and gizmos, he would always rank high in the science fairs. And about the lame jokes, well, old habits die hard. He had ditched his hat and goggles when he turned thirteen. His hair was a bit longer, nothing so long it covered his eyes or anything, but longer, and shaggy, almost like he always had bed-head. He also ditched his old tucked in blue collar shirt and khaki pants. Now he wore a regular blue t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. As far as his shoes go he usually just wore some brown flip flops.

Kuki was still her bubbly self and she still liked girly things. Her love for rainbow monkeys died down some so she passed them on to her little sister. She kept a couple though, it's not like she was completely over them. Another thing that had died down was her ditzyness. She's still kinda out there but its more mild nowadays. She still had her same hair style; everyone said she looks best with it. She decided her over-sized sweater and black leggings were getting old, so now she wears a long sleeved green dress that goes down to right above her knees. There is a black belt around her waist with a small square green buckle, above the belt the material is form fitting and the sleeves stop right before her fingers start. Below the belt the dress is loose and flowy. She bought the dress because she liked how "twirly" it was when she spun. Under the dress she wore black leggings that went to below her knees. Black Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers with green socks covered her feet.

Wally finally grew! Well, not as tall as he _hoped _he'd be by fourteen, but the rest of the gang wasn't towering over him. Actually, he could look them all in the eye except Hoagie who was the tallest of the five. He was still a tough guy and he still had a strong dislike of girly things. Due to the fact that he started high school and grades were actually _important_ now, he tries harder resulting in better grades and not being as…dim as he used to be. Don't get me wrong, he was still the least brainy of the group, but it's not as extreme as it used to be. He made the school soccer team and was very good at the sport. His blonde hair grew out a bit longer and still covered his eyes. Like Hoagie, he kinda looked like he had bed-head. He now wears an orange t-shirt with a white 04 stitched into the back with semi-baggy dark blue jeans and white Etnies.

Abby was still calm and cool. As the peacemaker of the group she keeps them together after disagreements, basically she's the reason they all haven't grown apart. Her iPod goes with her wherever she goes because sometimes when listening to her friends bickering gets on her last nerve, she needs to escape. Her hair now hangs in a loose pony tail and she doesn't wear her hat anymore. She still wears the same style shirt as she always has, with sleeves that go just above her elbow, and the body goes an inch past her butt. She wears a dark pair of skinny jeans that flow into a pair of high top Adidas.

Our story begins on the first day they got back from winter break in their first year of high school.

**Kuki's POV:**

Staring at the back of my math teachers head for an hour while watching him write and explain math problems isn't my idea of fun. In fact, it's the complete opposite. It wouldn't be so boring if I wasn't already good at math, but listening to him explaining things that I already know, it's pointless! I bet if he wore something a little brighter like a pink suit instead of that boring brown one more people would pay attention. But because he doesn't and because that _monotone_ voice of his threats to put me to sleep every day, I find new and creative ways to keep myself occupied.

For example, yesterday I doodled in my notebook for just about the entire period. I drew little rainbow monkeys, flowers, hearts, and I even drew a picture of Wally! It was really cute; he was fighting a big slimy frog monster with a wooden sword while I was standing next to him holding a shield. I figured that it was a perfect picture because it showed off how brave he is. After class that day I showed it to him. He took it from my hands and studied it. I could tell by his reaction that he noticed I made him shorter than me. All he had to say about it was "I'm not THAT short." Then he pouted and walked away. It made me giggle. Even though we can see eye to eye he still gets defensive about being a _couple _of inches shorter than me. Its fun to make him get all worked up sometimes, because he's cute.

I sat at my desk and twirled a piece of my hair that happened to be out of place; after I smoothed it out I went back to thinking about how to entertain myself. I pulled up my black messenger bag and dug threw it looking for something to read. Yes! I found an old issue of _Seventeen_ magazine I haven't looked at in a while. I laid it on top of my open math book and flipped to a random page. It immediately caught my interests when I saw the article headline "_Boyfriends". _It got me thinking, I want a boyfriend! It seems like everyone around me has one all of a sudden. Suzie Phillips and Danny Michaels started dating last week; Mark Mason and Anna Byrd have been dating for a month. But, it's not only because it's "cool" to have a boyfriend. I like Wally. And I'm pretty sure he likes me too, considering everyone except him has told me about it. But he's shy about that kind of thing, he's brave in a lot of ways but when it comes to voicing his feelings he's like a scared puppy. That's part of the reason I like him. I looked up from my magazine when I noticed Mr. Craig was giving out the homework. After I copied the assignment I looked over the shoulder of the blonde headed Aussie that sat in front of me. My felt my jaw drop. He hadn't taken ANY notes! And he's not like me, math is his worse subject. Actually this may work out to my advantage, I have a plan…

**End of Kuki's Point of view.**

"Hey Wally?" a grinning Kuki asked as she poked his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he answered skeptically, he had learned to expect anything from her.

"You didn't take any notes, how are you gonna go your homework?"

"Ah crud, I forgot."

"You forgot what? That you had to take notes or that we have homework? How could you forget either one of those? We just got the homework and we ALWAYS need to take notes," she pointed out giggling.

"I just wasn't payin attention. I KNOW we always take notes, I'm not dumb," he defended.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you. How about you come over to my house and I'll help you do your homework."

As she made her suggestion they began walking out of the classroom. The two made their way down the hallway.

"I don't know, I was gonna, well, play videogames and stuff." He just hated doing homework.

"Come on, I don't wanna see you fail," she said whole heartedly.

Unbeknownst to them Abby was listening from a nearby locker and decided to put her two cents in.

"Abby thinks it's a good idea, you do need the help, and Kuki's one of the only ones who can put up with you!" she said walking up next to Wally.

"You're not part of this!" he felt like he was being ganged up on.

"Oh hi, Abby!" Kuki waved energetically.

"Hey girl, make sure you don't let this hard head talk his way out of studying."

And with that she was walking away in a bee line to Hoagie. Kuki and Wally decided to follow. Hoagie was putting his books away when he saw his friends walking over.

"Hey guys," he said turning towards them.

"Hey," replied Abby.

Kuki and Wally were in their own world arguing about whether or not Wally would be studying, so preoccupied with themselves that they didn't even notice Abby and Hoagie walking away.

"Wait, wait, wait," Wally interrupted Kuki in the middle of her sentence, "where's Abby and Hoagie?"

"They probably went home, let's go!" Kuki said grabbing Wally's hand and skipping out of the school. It wasn't until they reached the school gates, about a fourth of a mile, that Wally spoke up.

"Fine, fine, we'll go study! I just don't wanna be _dragged _there," he said out of breath.

They were silent almost all the way home, Kuki dancing ahead of Wally as he trudged along. When they finally made it to Kuki's house Wally was relieved.

"Can we at least rest a little while before we start working again?" he questioned as they ran up the steps to Kuki's room, backpacks and bottles of water from the fridge in hand.

"Sure I guess," she shrugged and opened her bedroom door.

The room was filled with purple; she had light purple walls, purple bedding, dark purple carpet, and a purple bean bag chair in which Wally plopped down. He was used to her room, he had been in there countless times, so he felt comfortable. Kuki jumped on her bed sitting crossed-legged facing Wally. As the relaxing boy took a sip of his water Kuki decided to start a conversation.

"I want a boyfriend," she spoke bluntly.

Wally choked on his water causing him to spit it all over himself. During the choking he accidentally dropped his bottle on the floor causing a mess. Watching this all unfold Kuki cracked up. When she finally stopped laughing she went to the bathroom in her room and got a towel to soak up some of the water. Wally stopped coughing and looked down at the Japanese girl rubbing the towel on her carpet.

"What kind of reaction was that?" she questioned looking up and him and giggling a bit more.

"Why do you want a boyfriend?" he asked in a terrified voice.

"Why not?"

"Well, don't you have to like a guy for him to be your boyfriend? And doesn't he have to like you back? Or something like that…" he sounded as if he was panicking.

"Yeah! That's right," she smiled.

Wally was starting to calm down a little. "Do you have anyone in mind?" his voice was a bit shaky, he was nervous.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd have to be someone who likes me a lot, and would protect me, and who thinks I'm pretty, and who will go on dates with me," she listed. Wally looked away from her.

"….Want me to be your boyfriend?" his cheeks turned pink.

"DUH!" she answered standing up.

"Really?" he said looking up at her.

"Yep, now I'm your _girlfriend _and you're my _boyfriend,"_ she spoke slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Ay! Why'd you say it like that?" he didn't like to be talked down to.

"Just making sure you understand, you're the densest boy I've ever met. I'm gonna go tell the guys," she said skipping out of the room.

"Wait, don't you think we sho…" his voice faded out as he realized that she couldn't hear him anymore. He sat there in the bean bag chair taking in all the events that just took place.

"Girlfriend," he spoke quietly to himself and smiled. He jumped out of the chair and raised one fist in victory.

"YES," he shouted "I am so glad I'm not at home playing videogames."

On his way to her bedroom door he tripped over something. Looking back he realized it was his book bag.

"Hey, we never did that cruddy homework," he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. It's my first story so I'm hoping to improve my writing skills. Truthfull reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Also, I'm sure about the KukiWally pairing but I don't know what other pairs I'm going to have yet. So review with your suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Kuki was happy as can be as she skipped out her front door and on to the sidewalk. She took slow steps because she knew that sooner or later, Wally would be chasing after her. In the mean time she decided to call Hoagie and ask what everyone was doing. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Hoagie's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Hoagie, whatcha doin'?"

"Playin' videogames. Are you and Wally still studying?"

"Oh. No we haven't studied at all, but that's beside the point right now. Are Abby and Nigel there?"

"Isn't that what you guys were gonna do in the first place? Abby's here, Nigel had some student council thingy to do."

"I told you that doesn't matter right now, jeez, we'll study later. Can we come over?" she asked annoyed.

"Ok, ok, don't get snippy with me. Sure," he said and hung up the phone. Kuki mumbled something about not saying goodbye and being rude when she heard Wally call out to her. She realized she had already walked to the end of the block.

"Hey Kuki, wait up!" he yelled. Kuki turned and walked in his direction so he wouldn't have to run as far to her. When they met up Wally handed her a bottle of water.

"I brought this for you," he said catching his breath and taking a sip of his own water.

"Thanks."

When they began walking he sped up a bit so he could be ahead of her.

"Where are we even goin?" he asked. She ran up beside him so she was able to see his face.

"I told you, we are going to tell the guys we're dating, well, Hoagie and Abby at least. They're at Hoagie's," she answered as if it was obvious.

"Why do we have to tell them? They'll make fun of me or something."

"Make fun of you for what? Having a girlfriend? Isn't that normal? It's no big deal," she tried to comfort him, but she failed miserably. He got more worked up.

"No big deal?! This is the biggest deal in the history of big deals! I mean, I've never felt so nervous. I don't know what to do and I don't want to be bad at _it,_" he spoke fast and frantically.

"It?" she asked giggling.

He turned away from her and lowered his voice, "You know, being your boyfriend."

"Why are you whispering? It's not a secret. Calm down. I'll like you no matter what, silly. You don't have to be good at "_it"." _she put quotations around 'it' and laughed. This made Wally blush a light shade of red.

"Crud, Kuki, don't say embarrassing stuff like that," he muttered still turned away. '_I'll like you no matter what' _the sentence replayed in his mind, causing the blush to remain on his face.

"And…I like you too." he said this quickly and quietly then started fast-walking as if trying to get away from her. Kuki reached her arm out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Wally was shocked at first but after a few seconds he understood and began to walk in sync with her, tightening his grip on her hand. Still looking away from her and of course blushing they silently continued on towards Hoagie's house.

**xxxxx**

As Hoagie hung up the phone he lied horizontally at the foot of his bed. Abby was lying vertically with her head on the pillows reading a magazine. Basically they made an upside down 'T' shape.

"Kuki and Wally are coming over; Kuki said she had something important to tell us." Hoagie reported as he kicked off his shoes.

"Mmmhm," she replied in a bored tone.

"What do you think it'll be about?"

"Abby's not sure, you can expect anything from that girl." They sat quietly for a few minutes, just relaxing.

Hoagie decided to break the silence, "I started planning what I'm gonna to do for this year's science fair."

"Cool."

Hoagie could detect a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Again they were quiet.

"You know, we make a good pair," he declared as he sat up.

"What do you mean?"

He thought of the right words to say before explaining, "Well, you're so cool and I'm so, well, not as cool. We kinda even each other out."

"And by 'not as cool' you mean dorky? Right?" She sat up.

"Yeah, yeah I get it okay. I'm a dork," he said then smirked, "but, I'm a dork with two tickets to Music Fest this weekend." Abby's eyes widened. He pulled two small rectangular tickets out of his pocket and dangled them in front of her face.

"How'd you get those?" She tried grabbing then out of his hand but he pulled them away at the last second and put them back in his pocket.

"Let's just say I have good connections."

"Whateva mystery man, Abby wants in," she demanded.

"Under one condition, you have to say I'm coooool," he sang jokingly.

She looked at him, sighed, and let out a small laugh. "Fine, you're cool. Are we goin together?"

"Sure it's a date," he assured. They heard a knock on the door and Abby got up to go answer it. On her way out of the room she stopped in the door way.

"It's a shame you're so desperate to be cool, I kinda likes dorks." And with that she was off to the front door. Hoagie felt a slight rush of warmth to his cheeks. For the first time in a long time, he was glad to be a dork. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he slid it out and answered it.

"Hey Nigel, how was the student council junk?" He listened to Nigel's reply.

"Sure, come over. Everyone else is here anyway. We'll be in my room. Just walk up." He listened for a few more seconds then hung up the phone.

**xxxxx**

Kuki and Wally were waiting patiently at the door for someone to answer. At least Kuki was waiting patiently, Wally was about to have a nervous breakdown.

_Do I keep holding her hand, or should I let go? We can't just show up holding hands, but I don't want her to get mad. _Wally usually wasn't the type of person who overanalyzed things but for some reason, what he should do when he got to Hoagie's has been on his mind since they had started holding hands.

That and, of course, the fact that he was holding hands with the girl he liked. He noticed the door knob turning and had to think fast.

"AHH, A BEE." Wally untangled his and Kuki's hand and slapped her shoulder where the "bee" was right as the door opened.

"Ow! I didn't see a bee," Kuki said rubbing her arm where she had been hit. Abby watched the events unfold and raised an eyebrow.

"Boy, you need to get your eyes checked. Stop bein such a spazz." She turned and walked down the hall to Hoagie's room. Kuki and Wally followed.

"Hey guys, Nigel's coming over." Hoagie announced. They all shuffled into his room, Abby and Kuki sitting on the bed. Wally sitting in a computer chair and Hoagie sitting on a stool he had.

"So what's this _big news_ all about?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, me and Wally…" she began, but was rudely interrupted .

Wally stood and said, rather loudly, "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

His friends gave him the you-must-be-crazy look.

"Thanks for sharing." Hoagie said sarcastically, getting giggles from the two girls.

"I'll be right back." There was no way he was going to be in there for that. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in. He looked himself over in the mirror.

"You need to calm down, so what if Kuki is your girlfriend? Isn't that exactly what you wanted? You're brave and you're not afraid of some _relationship_. You're a man and you need to act like one!" his one-on-one pep talk with himself made him feel somewhat less anxious so he made his way back to Hoagie's room. As he walked in he saw that Nigel had gotten there.

"Hey Nigel," he greeted as he sat down.

When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see all of his friends, excluding Kuki, stifling their laughter.

"Ay! What's so funny?" he asked nervously.

Hoagie began speaking in a girly voice, "Wally asked me if I wanted him as my boyfriend, he was blushing, it was so cute. And of course I said yes." Hoagie mimicked Kuki and repeated the story he had been told while Wally was in the bathroom. Abby picked up where he left off.

"And then on the way over here we held hands and he told me he likes me, Wally's so sweet." Abby cracked up at her impersonation. Nigel was laughing too, though not as hard.

Wally stood up from his chair and tried defending himself.

"Hey! That's not what happened…exactly. Why'd you tell them like that Kuki?" His voice cracked as he spoke, way to sound manly.

"I just told them what really happened," she said quietly. She was too innocent to be mad at. So instead of being mad at her, he would take his anger out on someone else. He picked up a little blue stress ball off of Hoagie's desk and chucked it at Hoagie's head. Direct hit. He felt better now.

"Ow, dude, that hurt." He stopped laughing and rubbed his head. The other two stopped laughing as well.

"Didn't I _tell_ you to stop being such a spazz?" Abby asked.

"Good, it was supposed to hurt and it's not funny. At least I _have _a girlfriend. And I'm not being a 'spazz', he deserved it!"

Hoagie stuck his tongue out at Wally.

"We all saw this coming for a while, it was no surprise. We just found the way Kuki explained it rather….hilarious." Nigel explained.

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

Kuki turned towards Nigel, "So, what didja you do at student council?"

"Nothing really, we spoke about having a dance to raise some money."

Kuki got excited, "Oh! Dances are so much fun! When will it be?"

"Well, if we decide to have one it will have to be sometime next month, we'll need time to plan."

"Dances are stupid anyway," Wally cut in, "it's just a crowded room with a bunch of decorations and music."

Kuki crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine, if you don't go then I'll just have to dance with other people!"

"Wait! I didn't say I wasn't goin, I just said they were stupid."

"Whatever, they're not 'stupid'…" she replied still pouting. Leaning back in his chair, Wally slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"So…" Hoagie said trying to lighten things up, "did you hear about that new family moving in down the road? I'm not sure who they are, no one has seen them. The moving van just drove in last night."

"Yeah," Abby replied, "they're already livin there, they just haven't got all their stuff in yet."

"What do you think about it Nigel?" hoagie asked.

"I don't know, I don't really care about things like that."

"I dare you to prank call their house phone with a 'yo mama' joke," Hoagie said laughing.

Hearing this, Wally perked up, "Yeah! I triple dog dare ya."

"Guys, that's stupid, I don't even know the number."

"It should be the same as before when Nikky lived there, come on, don't be a baby," Hoagie taunted.

"And you can't just _not _do a triple dog dare," Kuki added.

"Ugh, fine, someone give me their phone." Hoagie handed him his phone and Nigel dialed the number.

"Hello," someone answered. For some reason the voice sounded very familiar, like he's heard it before.

"Your mother is so stupid that, um, sh-she told everyone that she was "illegitimate" because she couldn't read," Nigel had to make up a joke on the spot; unfortunately, the joke was not funny whatsoever.

"Who is this, and what kind of joke was that!? At least come up with something funny before prank calling," the mystery voice scolded. Nigel's jaw dropped as he realized where he knew the voice from.

"_Rachel?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Here is a bit of AbbyHoagie-ness for you. :)

And a special thanks to The Renowned Obscurity, you're constructive criticism helped a lot! I hope this chapter is better.

Oh, and next time it won't take so long to update, I had a few this I had to deal with but they're cleared up now so I should be updating soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.

* * *

"_Rachel?"_

"Yes, who is this?" she asked confused. Nigel was so shocked that he was left speechless. He didn't know what to, acting on impulse he hung up the phone.

Hoagie sat there, mouth agape, and asked the question on everyone's mind, "That was Rachel, the Rachel? As in the former Supreme Leader, that Rachel?" His tone became more frantic with every passing word.

"Yes, it was _that _Rachel," Nigel calmly replied.

"What is she doing here?" Wally asked.

"Well, judging by the moving vans parked outside that house, Abby would guess she's moving in." she said sarcastically.

Wally gave her an annoyed look, "You know what I meant."

Kuki sat up on her knees and grinned, "I think it'll be fun seeing Rachel again, it's been almost two years since the…" Kuki stopped mid sentence and her smile faded, she didn't want to bring up any taboo subjects, "since we were in the Kids Next Door," she finished. Looking around the room and noticing her friend's dismal faces, she sighed and frowned.

"You were going to say 'since the decommissioning', right?" Hoagie looked at Kuki with sad eyes.

"Yeah," she said quietly looking down. For a few moments the gang, not knowing what to say, was quiet, but they all had the same thing on their mind; the day Rachel McKenzie was decommissioned.

It was a sad day, like most decommissionings. She, being the Supreme Leader, was of course offered to keep her memory. Unfortunately, and to everyone's surprise, she denied the offer.

Her explanation was reasonable, "I'm going to miss this so much, and it will be painful not to be able to be here and do what I love everyday; it'll be easier to live a happy, normal life if I forget," she announced.

So, on her thirteenth birthday she was willfully decommissioned. Since then she has lived a normal teenage life, unaware of her previous adventures and friends.

Nigel broke the silence, "I suppose she'll be going to our school from now on."

"Yeah, were gonna be her friends, right?" Kuki asked hopefully.

"Of course," answered Nigel, "she's still Rachel."

"Man," Wally cut in, "you just prank called her, that has _got _to be embarrassing." Wally started laughing.

"It's not embarrassing! She probably won't be able to recognize my voice."

"Yeah, because there are _tons _of people here with your accent," Abby teased.

Nigel sighed and picked up his back pack, "We'll just have to see what happens. I'm going to head home; I have some things to do." He walked out of the room and a few seconds later the gang heard the front door close.

"I should go home too, it's getting late. Are you gonna walk me home, Wally?" Kuki giggled.

"No, I don't wanna go home yet, I'm gonna…" mid-sentence he turned towards Kuki, causing him to see her disappointed face, "I mean… yeah, let's go." They left the house together leaving Abby and Hoagie alone once again.

Hoagie laughed, "Man, that boy is gonna be so whipped."

"Gonna be? He was whipped _before _they started dating," Abby laughed with him.

"Abby's gonna go home too, I don't wanna be late."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Abby walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Darn it Hoagie, you should have asked if she wanted you to walk her home!" he scolded himself as he lied back on his bed. Unbeknownst to him, a certain French girl heard his little fit from outside his door and smiled to herself.

"Well then stop talkin' to yourself and walk me home!"

With a blush creeping to his cheeks Hoagie hopped out of bed and hurried out his door.

**xxxxx**

Nigel woke up in the morning; as he got ready for school thoughts of Rachel raced through his mind.

_She's back, _he thought, _she's back and her first impression of me is a prank call! I want to see her, it's been so long. _

Nigel decided he would leave early and take a little detour, he hoped that maybe, if he was lucky, he would run into Rachel on the way to school.

Turning the corner onto Rachel's street he squinted the sun glare away from his eyes to see the bobbing blonde hair of the former KND Supreme Leader. She was about a quarter of a mile away from him; he figured he could nonchalantly run up next to her and start a conversation. Oh boy was he wrong.

Right as he tapped her shoulder he tripped over a pot hole in the road and with a loud THUMP he face planted into the concrete.

Rachel spun to see who had tapped her right as he fell, causing her to witness his embarrassment full-fledged.

She put her and over her mouth to stop from laughing obnoxiously and making the strange boy feel more embarrassed than he already did.

"Um… Are you okay?" she grinned, "because you just ate concrete."

A fit of hysterics that she was unable to contain any longer initiated. Finally she kneeled to the ground to help the boy.

Nigel looked up and straight into the nicest blue eyes he had ever seen, somewhat like what he imagined an angel's eyes would look like. But as we all know, Nigel wouldn't be caught staring so he sprang to his feet and brushed off his shirt like it was nothing.

"I'm fine," he looked down to see blood trickling from his knee, "it doesn't hurt at all," he continued as he limped forward.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "What ever you say," she replied skeptically. Almost from nowhere she had a realization.

"So, Mr. Graceful, you think my mom is "illegitimate"?"

A smile crept to her lips as Nigel stopped dead in his tracks.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke each word cautiously, he didn't want to make himself look worse.

"Oh yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that you and the prank caller have the same voice, and that same accent."

_What to do? _he thought, _just because she doesn't remember doesn't mean she's not the same Rachel…Of course she would know it's me! Identifying prank callers is one of the Supreme Leaders jobs!_

"You're right, I apologize, it was childish of me."

Rachel laughed, "Lighten up, no need to get all serious over such a stupid thing. I thought it was funny, well, not the joke, but the one you chose. I mean, it was so stupid…."she laughed again.

Nigel looked back at her to defend himself, "Hey! You try thinking of a good joke under pressure!"

She rolled her eyes, "Pressure? You're calling someone…not defusing a time bomb."

Nigel decided to change the subject, they were almost at school. "Anyway, my name is Nigel Uno, I'll be your new class president," he announced proudly.

She smiled and went to shake his hand, catching him off guard.

"I'm Rachel McKenzie, wanna show me round school?"

"S-sure," he stuttered. _Who just grabs a persons hand like that! _Nigel thought.

As they walked into school Nigel felt a pain in his chest, the fact that she had no memories of him hit him like a brick wall. He knew it all along, but being with her and having her not remember seemed unfair. He _wanted _her to remember, almost to the point of needing her to.

* * *

Oh wow, I cant express in words how sorry I am for the wait. I moved and we weren't able to get internet until now. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, I should be uploading another, longer, chapter tomorrow. Anyway, please don't hate me! And Thank you soooo much to all the people who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

Staring at the clock, the impatient boy prayed for time to move faster.

_60 seconds_

The pitter-pattering of his pencil on the desk didn't detract for how slow the clock seemed to be moving. The pain in his stomach developed with each tick of the second hand.

_40 seconds_

Torture, the wait was torture. Since eight o' clock this morning he had been waiting for this moment, but waiting that thirty minutes after the clock hit twelve, it was the worst.

_20 seconds_

Now, sitting at the edge of his seat, ready to spring up at the glorious sound of the twelve thirty bell, his stomach growled with hunger. The time had come.

_DING DING_

Wally jumped from his seat and exclaimed, with great joy, "Lunch! Man, I'm starving."

Getting up from her desk and gathering her books Abby eyed him, "There is no way you're hungry, you ate an hour ago at break," she said rolling her eyes and making her way to the lunchroom.

"All I had was some chips! I need some real food," he explained following her.

"Yeah, cause the school food is 'real' food."

"Ha, I'm not having school food today, Kuki packed me lunch," he retorted with a smug look.

"How sweet, a lovers lunch, don't get too intimate, remember where you are," Abby laughed as she walked through the lunch room doors to the usual table.

Wally sat opposite of her with blushing cheeks, "Shut up! She made me lunch before, it's no different now."

"Whatever you say, Romeo," Abby pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag and began to peel the wrapping back. She was never one to eat a lot at lunch; she just snacked whenever she wanted during the day.

Before Wally could defend himself Hoagie and Kuki arrived. Hoagie sat next to Abby, as per usual, and Kuki sat beside Wally, a few inches closer than usual. Now, for normal people this small change would go unnoticed; Wally isn't normal.

"What's up guys?" Hoagie asked as he unwrapped his sub sandwich.

"Watch this," Abby said quietly motioning towards the new couple. They watched, _hoping _to find something to make fun of Wally for later. Making fun of Wally was their favorite pastime.

Kuki, happily humming a random tune, unzipped her green lunch bag revealing two crust-less PB&J sandwiches, some home made cookies, and some cheese chips. She placed all of the food on the table, "I made your favorite," she gloated with a cute grin.

"Awesome, Kooks," Wally complimented, "Did ya bring anything to drink?"

"Oh yeah," she said pulling two cups out of her bag. One, a plain green color, the other a bright pink color with a heart pattern; Kuki picked up the pink one and placed it in front Wally, "I brought you root beer."

"Um, dontcha think this is kinda….girly. Can I use the green one?" Wally asked pushing the pink cup back towards Kuki.

"No," she said smiling as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"What, why not?"

"Because, silly, I like green," she said as if it was apparent.

"I don't wanna drink out of this! It's too _girly," _he was not going to be caught drinking out of that thing, his pride wouldn't allow him.

"Don't be such a drama queen, it's just a cup."

"If it's just a cup, then why can't I have the green one?" his voice got louder as his frustration grew.

"Because I _like _green," he smiling face turned into an aggravated one.

"And I _don't _like pink!"

"Fine!" she said reaching for the cup and putting it back in her bag, "then go thirsty."

"Fine, I will."

Kuki's face turned from angry to disappointed in a matter of seconds. Wally noticed and couldn't help but feel bad; she did make all this for him. He didn't understand why she was being so stubborn; she just had to give him the green cup! _Girls are crazy._

Finally, the guilt took over. Swallowing his pride, he took the pink cup and drank a big gulp of root beer, then set it set on the table, and continued on as if nothing happened. The smile that curled up Kuki's lips was compensation enough for the crap he would get for this later.

"Aww, the first lovers quarrel," Hoagie laughed.

Abby flicked her wrist and made a whipping sound. Wally's face was now red with another emotion: anger. Their laughter wasn't helping to calm him down either. Luckily, Nigel and Rachel showed up before he blew up.

At the sight of the two the gang went silent, not sure how to react. They had to keep in mind that she didn't know who they were. If they said the wrong thing she would most likely be confused.

"Hey, Nigel, where've you been? Who's your friend?" Hoagie asked breaking the silence.

"This is Rachel, she's new. I was showing her around school, after all, I am the president. It's my job," he said sitting down next to Kuki. Rachel sat opposite of him beside Hoagie.

"Hi Rachel!" Kuki greeted with a warm smile, "How do you like the school so far?"

"Hi Kuki, it's alright. There are just a lot of people. I'm lucky I have Nigel to keep me from being lost."

"How do you guys know each other?" Hoagie wondered aloud.

"Rachel is in my first block, I sat next to her today," Kuki looked over to Wally who had finished all of his food and half of her PB&J, "do you like it?" she asked giggling.

"Apparently he did! He just destroyed his and half of yours," Abby answered.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Wally mumbled with a full mouth of food.

Kuki giggled a tiny giggle, "I'm glad."

'_She's so cute,' _Wally thought causing his cheeks to flush. Looking down so no one would notice, he continued to eat. That is until he felt a, rather hard, tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Waaaaaaally," the shrill obnoxious voice made Wally cringe, "do you maybe wanna come help me with something?"

Wally turned to notice a rather tall girl with a fake grin plastered on her face. Her long blonde hair separated into pony tails made her long face look even more horse-like.

"Um…no," Wally answered turning back to his friends.

"That's too bad, Mr. Palmer said you have to, so hurry up," she demanded.

"No he didn't, why would he want me to help you?"

"Because I asked him if he would."

Wally put his hand to his forehead and mumbled something, fairly rude, under his breath then stood and began following her with unenthusiastic posture, "See ya Kooks," he turned and said before his hand was grabbed and tugged by the annoying girl.

"Poor kid," Hoagie tilted his head down in sympathy.

Abby looked to Kuki who was stoically cleaning up her lunch mess and putting the remaining chips and cookies back in her bag.

"You okay, girl?" Abby asked worried. Not for Kuki, for Tiffany Sterling.

Usually, Kuki was happy and nice to everyone, but there was just something about that girl that made her inner-bitch snap. It all started on first day of school when Tiffany called her a bubbly brat and Kuki said that she looked like a horse in return. About a week after that Tiffany developed an annoying interest in Wally, making Kuki and her complete enemies.

"Me, oh, I'm fine. That horse-faced giant won't get to me, I'll show her," the evil grin she wore as she walked through the lunch doors sent a shiver down Rachel's spine.

"I don't know what's going on, but she just got scary."

"Oh, it'll resolve itself eventually, don't worry. Do you want to go see the library before lunch is over?" Nigel asked.

"Sure, we have study hall next right?" she got up and followed Nigel.

Abby and Hoagie were left alone at the table.

"Well, I guess no one says bye anymore," he sighed and look towards Abby. To his surprise she wasn't there, "Oh come on!"

"I'm right here," Abby said flicking his head, "let's go," she smiled.

"Where?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but Abby wants to see what's goin down between Kuki and Tiffany."

"What are you waiting for, we'll miss it, let's go!" Hoagie grabbed her hand and, tugging her along, hurried through the halls to find Kuki. Abby wasn't sure if it was the running or the sudden touching that made her heart speed up.

…**.**

When the nosy duo finally found Kuki she was standing outside of Mr. Palmer's room peeking through a small crack in the door. Abby whispered something into Hoagie's ear to which he nodded and tiptoed right behind Kuki and into the room across the hall from Mr. Palmer's. Luckily, the room was empty. Abby followed Hoagie silently closing the door without being noticed.

"Now what?" Hoagie whispered.

"Let me on your shoulders."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't see through wood. There's a little window up there," she pointed to a small rectangular pane of glass above the door frame, "I can see through that."

"I wanna watch too, that's not fair."

"Fine, you get on my shoulders and I'll lift you up," she suggested, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Hoagie knew he had lost, "Get on."

He bent down a bit and Abby struggled to his shoulders. Hoagie grunted and stood up straight, allowing her to see through the window.

"You know, you're not as light as you look," he complained shifting his feet.

"Apparently you're not as strong as you look; now shoosh, I'm trying to hear."

…**.**

Kuki looked through the crack of that door with fire in her eyes. Tiffany didn't need help, they were stapling papers, no one needs help doing that; she just wanted to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

"So I hear you are dating Kuki," she stated; even though it was implied to be a question.

"It's none of your business, but if it'll make you shut up, then yes, I am," Wally didn't like her anymore that Kuki did. It was mostly because of how she treated Kuki, but also because she never left him alone.

She giggled a nasally, over dramatic giggle, "Oh, you're so mean. Why are you even dating her?"

Wally was starting to become offended, what did she mean 'why'? He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he might regret in the future.

"Because I like her," short and to the point; a great answer. An answer so great that it made Kuki feel a little less angry.

"Well, why don't you want to date me?" Honestly, this girl wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Because I don't _like _you!" he raised his voice and stapled some papers together, hard. Now, Kuki felt completely better, getting flat out rejected by the person you like is worse than anything that she could have come up with.

Kuki opened the door and walked in, "Come on Wally, let's go to study hall, the bell is about to ring."

Wally got up and the relief on his face was highly evident. Kuki grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined naturally. Wally, being semi-used to the hand holding didn't freak out like the first time. He simply felt content and warm, he would never admit it for fear of teasing, but he loved to hold her hand.

"Later, Tiff," Kuki waved with a grin on her face before leaving the room.

Kuki-2

Tiffany-0

…**.**

"What's happening?" Hoagie was getting impatient.

"Nothing, Wally and Kuki just walked out of the room holding hands and the door shut. I can't see Tiffany."

"What if she's….dead?" Hoagie asked, completely serious.

Abby raised her foot and kicked him in the stomach, "She's not dead, idiot, she's probably just mad."

_DING DING_

The bell to end lunch rang in Abby's ears, startling her, and causing her to wobble backwards. Trying his best to break her fall Hoagie lifted her off his shoulders before hitting the floor. Despite his effort, her feet were asleep causing her to fall anyway, on top of him.

"Ouch, I think…" Hoagie opened his eyes to notice Abby's face just inches from his, causing him to panic. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her off of him and stood ungracefully.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Abby said standing up and rubbing a sore spot on her butt. She looked him in the eyes and noticed his blushing cheeks. Almost as if on cue, her heart sped up again.

"Nope, but, haha, that was the bell. Se ya," Hoagie turned and left to go collect himself, being that close to the girl you like is not an easy thing to do.

Abby walked out the door and smiled, she made him turn that red and nervous; something that she never thought she would be able to do. Who knew snooping would turn out so well?

…**.**

With the school day finally being over, the gang met in the front of the school.

"You guys wanna go get some ice cream?" Kuki suggested.

"I was going to walk home with Rachel…" Nigel began but was cut off.

"It's fine, I can find my way, and I have a really good memory. See you tomorrow!" Rachel waved goodbye and headed towards her house.

"If you wanna go with her it's cool, we can go eat ice cream any time," Hoagie felt bad for his friend, he knew he had a crush on Rachel and has for some time.

"Nah, I'll go with you guys," he looked back at Rachel to see her talking to Michael Freeman, the vice-president of the school and a well-known womanizer.

"On second thought, I'll go with Rachel," he jogged over to the two and cut-in.

"Okay then, do you guys want to go?" Kuki asked the smaller group. They all agreed and walked together to the ice cream shop three blocks away. They all ordered their favorites and sat down in their usual corner booth. The world seemed at peace.

"HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE SO STUPID?" the shrill voice of the, apparently, angry, girl carried across the parlor as she tore through the doors and sat at a table near the front.

A few seconds later another, equally angry, boy tore through the doors, only he was dripping wet, "YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE; I can't believe you did that for a freaking PAD OF PAPER."

"It wasn't just a 'pad of paper' that paper had ALL of the research YOU IDIOT, and I didn't 'do' anything wrong."

"YOU PUSHED ME OFF A BRIDGE! Maybe if you weren't so careless then you wouldn't have dropped it."

"Well maybe if you would have put it in my locker, like I said to, then I wouldn't have had the chance to drop it!"

The tension in the parlor was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Kuki was wide-eyed watching the two go at it. Abby and Hoagie had the same question on their mind.

"Is that?" Hoagie asked.

"Yep," Wally replied.

"It can't be," Abby said shocked.

"It is," Kuki replied.

"I thought she was in," Hoagie was cut off once again.

"She's not," Kuki said.

"Why is Fanny here?" Wally asked.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! I'm trying to remember some of Fanny and Patton's interactions during the show but I can't seem to think of any! I hope I can keep them in character.

So I ask this of you, give me some examples of interactions between the two. It would be super helpful. Also, I don't think I'm keeping Rachel or Nigel very much in character, so any advice on that would be a big help. Review please! I'll update faster. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything!

Thank you reviewers!

**sweet little demon:** No, but I really want a creative writing class! It'd be super helpful with my creativity, which anyone can tell kinda lacks. I really want to write the accents, I'm just not too sure how. I think once I finish this story and improve my writing skills I'll go back and change it.

* * *

Fanny sat waiting, tapping her pen on the desk impatiently. Her lips pulled into a scowl as the door opened slowly, revealing a tall, out of breath, boy. He shuffled to an empty desk, slumped down, and slammed the messy pile of books and papers he was carrying on the floor.

"What took you so long?" the Irish girl snapped. She had been waiting in that sweltry classroom for well over an hour.

Pulling off his beanie and setting it on his desk, the boy shook out his long black hair, that was matted to his forehead with sweat. He spoke slowly, just loud enough for his partner to hear.

"What took me so long? Oh, you're about to hear what took me so long," his calm demeanor vanished as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a large gash covered in dried blood on his upper arm, "this is what took me so long," he flared pointing at the wound.

Fanny stood from her seat and looked at his wound with worried eyes, "What happened? Are you okay?" she panicked.

Remembering who she was, who he was, and the situation at hand, she stood straight and cleared her throat, "I mean, um, do you have what I asked for?"

"What _happened," _he said eyeing her, "was that stupid dog of yours went crazy after I opened your gate and attacked me, then he followed me half way back to the school! I ran for my life!"

Fanny rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you wouldn't have died; don't be such a wimp. Do you have the notebook?"

"First of all, I don't understand why I had to go to your house to get this," he shoved a bent up notepad in her direction, "here."

She looked it over, "Okay, I'll go type it up, and then we can finally be done with this stupid thing."

Patton watched her walk out of the classroom then laid his forehead on the cool desk. _We're finally done, _he thought, _that loud mouth of hers is out of my ear for good. Eh, at least she spoke her mind. Someone different was nice for a change. _In the midst of his thoughts, the energy-drained boy drifted to dreamland.

In the computer lab, Fanny typed word for word what was written on the yellow notepad. The notepad, which had the final draft of a months work on it (a month's worth of punishment to be precise) was bent and stained with dirt.

"Guys can't do anything right," she criticized to herself. Her severe dislike of boys remained strong; one of the main causes of her, and Patton's, problems.

**OOOOOOO**

It all started in December, right before the start of winter break. About two days before the incident Fanny had decided her extended stay in the KND had gone on too long, all of her former comrades had moved on, and she decided it was time to do the same. Patton, on the other hand, left when he turned thirteen and opted to keep his memory like the others. So, you can imagine his surprise when the former Global Tactical Officer showed up in his homeroom class. What shocked him most of all, though, was how much she had changed. She was taller, of course, but she looked taller than him! Her thick head of red hair tamed itself somewhat; most likely due to her growing it out past her shoulders. She still walked with confidence and gave off the same merciless aura. Unfortunately, some people can't read auras.

As Fanny walked to her assigned seat, she pasted the rather perverted boy who sat in front of Patton. With a swift movement, the boy took his pencil and flipped up the back of Fanny's skirt, revealing her pink panties, and causing the class to erupt with laughter. The entire class except Patton, that is; he knew what was coming for the poor boy: murder. Looking up to see Fanny's reaction, his gaze was met with a fist.

"What do you think you're doing!" her voice erupted resulting in the immediate silencing of the class.

"Are you crazy, woman? I didn't do it, he did," Patton snapped back pointing at the wide-eyed boy in front of him. He rubbed his throbbing jaw and contemplated hitting her back; he knew she could take it.

"WOMAN," she raged, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means _you're crazy, like all the others," he smirked at his wittiness as the class broke out in a seemingly rehearsed 'OOOOOOOOOOOHHH' indicating that she had been burned.

Fanny's face grew crimson with fury; she had too much pride to take that from a _stupid _boy. Right as her second punch was about to be thrown, the teacher grabbed both kids by the collar, dragging them unwillingly to the office.

Instead of the normal punishment of suspension, the principal took the condition under consideration and decided she would assign them a research paper. It would have to be fifteen to twenty pages, typed. The subject was the diversity and interests of the citizens in their town, which they had a month to complete. Meaning they had to spend countless hours together studying the census, taking polls, and gathering information which they kept in that yellow notepad.

**OOOOOOO**

Fanny had just barely typed up the second page when the principal walked in the room.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave, the janitors need to lock the door. Go get Patton and hurry out," she said as she left the room, heels clicking down the hallway.

Fanny sighed and decided she would come in before school Friday to finish the paper. Saving her progress, she picked up the notepad and jogged to the classroom she left Patton in, wondering why he was still there. As she slowly opened the door she heard a soft noise and realized it was Patton snoring.

She tip-toed to where he was sitting and softly shook his shoulder, "Patton, we have to leave, wake up," she whispered. No response.

She softly shook him once more, "Come on, wake up," she said a bit louder. Now, she was irritated.

"Would you wake up already, we have to leave," she semi-yelled, shaking him violently.

"Wha- I'm awake! Don't touch me," he clumsily slurred as he stood from his desk, "did you finish the paper?"

"Not even close, we have to leave though," she tossed the notepad to him," put this in my locker, I'm going home."

"No, I refuse, I don't even know where your locker is!" But, it was too late; she was down the hallway and to the school doors. She's slick.

Patton followed her out the door and walked up beside her shoving the notepad in her hands. "Here, I'm not holding it."

"Why isn't it in my locker? I should have know you wouldn't be able to do it, you know, as a former Kids Next Door operative I would have expected you to take orders more directly," she scoffed.

"Were not in the Kids Next Door and you're not in charge of me! Get that through your thick red head!"

She stopped on the bridge to think of a good comeback, but couldn't seem to think of one. Patton noticed the lack of footsteps behind him and turned to see Fanny's face twisted into deep thought, a rare sight to see. He burst into laughter; he couldn't believe she was seriously thinking so hard about a stupid comeback.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She was worried that there was something on with her clothes or she had sat in something. Stacking her bag on top of the notepad so it wouldn't fall off the bridge's guard rail, she checked her hair and body for the cause of his outburst. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew across the bridge flipping her skirt up and causing her to take a few steps back, into her pile of school things. As she pushed her skirt back down, her elbows knocked her things into the flowing creek below. Immediately, Patton stopped laughing and ran to the railing.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled frantically.

Fanny turned and paled as all of her belongings, including the pad of paper, sank to the bottom of the creek. With a panicked mind, she knew the only logical thing to do was push Patton five feet off the bridge to retrieve her things. So, she put her brilliant plan into action.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled. As she pushed him she realized that, even though he was in the water, her stuff was probably down stream and the notes would be ruined anyway. Usually, she would have felt bad, but this was _his_ fault. She told him to put it in her locker.

Patton swam to the edge of the creek spitting up water and shivering fiercely. When he finally stood he looked at Fanny with the intent of murder.

"You're dead," he growled as she began to walk away, obviously not taking his threat seriously. She was more worried about all the research that had been lost.

As Fanny turned the corner she noticed Patton running towards her with vigor.

"What are you doing?" she shouted back at him beginning to walk a bit faster.

"I'm wondering how you could be so crazy that you would push someone off a bridge!"

She saw a small ice cream parlor to her left and decided that, if he was going to kill her, he wouldn't do it in there.

"Well I was wondering," she yelled opening the shop door, "HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE SO STUPID?" She took a seat at a booth close to the front door.

A few seconds later Patton burst in, fuming. "YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE; I can't belive you did that for a FREAKING PAD OF PAPER."

"It wasn't just a 'pad of paper' that paper had ALL of the research YOU IDIOT, and I didn't 'do' anything wrong."

"YOU PUSHED ME OFF A BRIDGE! Maybe if you weren't so careless then you wouldn't have dropped it."

"Well maybe if you would have put it in my locker, like I said to, then I wouldn't have had the chance to drop it!"

Patton sat across from Fanny and sighed, dropping his head to hands, "I can't believe you. What do we do now?"

"I don't know, we could ask for more time I guess."

"Face it, you got us suspended."

"I didn't do anything; don't be stupid, I'll get my daddy to talk to her." Fanny rested her head in her hand and looked forward to see a perky black-haired girl waiving frantically for, what she assumed to be, her attention. Taking a closer look, she realized it was Numbuh 3, one of her only friends in the KND.

Kuki hopped up and made her way over to the quarreling couple. Not being one to read the atmosphere, she smiled and sat down at their table as if she was invited.

"Hey Fanny, hey, um," she had trouble remembering his name rather than his number, so he helped her out.

"Patton," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, hi Patton!" she giggled and looked back to Fanny, "I though you were still on moon-base Fanny?"

"No, I decided it was time to come back home and start school," her somber expression put a damper on the already dismal mood, "it's kinda boring, and filled with _idiots, _like this guy here," she pointed to Patton with her thumb, earning her a dirty look.

"That's just because you haven't made any friends yet, why done we hang out tomorrow?" She put on her prize-winning grin that Fanny couldn't possibly say no to.

"Um… I don't know; I have to try to make up this project and Pat..." Kuki didn't like where this was going, so she intervened.

"Oh, Patty can come too! We can all go to the movies after Wally's soccer game," she turned to Patton, "you'll come right?"

"As long as you never call me 'Patty' again," he negotiated; it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"So it's set! Tomorrow we can all meet here at seven, kay?" Getting up, she waved goodbye enthusiastically made her way back to the table.

Wally stared at her, mouth agape, "You didn't do what I think you just did. Did you?"

"What, we're all going to the movies tomorrow, it'll be fun," she said shrugging.

"Fun?" Abby started, "Abby thinks this is gonna be a nightmare. Do you know Fanny and Patton? They're crazy!"

"Yeah," Hoagie lowered his tone and pointed at them over his shoulder, "I heard Fanny pushed Patton off a bridge,"

Kuki squinted her eyes and looked at him with an oh-come-on kind of face. "You _just _heard that."

"It still happened," he returned under his breath.

"Guys, she needs a friend, and Patton's not that bad," she looked around at her friends, "please."

"Alright," Hoagie and Abby agreed simultaneously. Kuki elbowed Wally in the side.

"Ow, hey!" Wally rubbed his side and pinched her lightly on the shoulder.

Kuki shook her head, "Just say alright!"

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright."

**OOOOOOOO**

Friday went by dreadfully slow as they most often do. Tiffany kept her butt out of the way, which was probably best for her well being. Deciding they would catch Wally's next game, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie all went out for pizza before the movie. Rachel, unfortunately, left right after school to her old neighborhood so her parents could finalize some papers and check to make sure everything was moved. Everyone was planning for an, if not fun, interesting weekend.

Kuki and Wally walked side by side to the entrance of the boy's locker room. The game would be starting in forty five minutes; he was already late. It didn't matter though; most of the team was outside talking with their non-teammate friends. Wally eyed Kuki, she looked….nervous.

"I'm gonna head in, meet me here after the game, okay?" Wally turned to open the door.

"W-wait!" Kuki grabbed his had, jerking him back slightly so he was facing her. Tucking her hair behind her ear she quickly, softly, kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

Grinning, with the slightest tint on red on her cheeks, she turned and skipped to the bleachers, leaving the flustered boy behind.

Wally stumbled into the locker rooms taking a seat in front of his locker. _Good luck, _he thought, _how am I supposed to do good after she did that!_

Due to his deep thoughts, he didn't see the seniors sitting on either side of him. It wasn't until the bigger one, Mike, threw an arm over his shoulder that he snapped out of it.

Startled he jumped a bit but being the sly guy he is, played it off that he sneezed.

"Uh huh," Mike said, "So, looks like our little striker has him a girlfriend, and a cute one at that."

The other boy, James, elbowed him playfully. "Nice," he complemented nodding his head.

Somewhat embarrassed, which was apparent to the seniors, Wally shook his head, "Yeah."

"Soooo, how far have you got?" Mike asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Wally was genuinely confused; he raised his eyebrow and looked at him as if he was crazy. "How far have I got on what?"

James laughed, "The little freshman doesn't get it, he means, like, what base did you get to?"

"I don't play baseball," Wally clarified. He was getting annoyed, how stupid we're these guys.

Mike pulled his arm from Wally's shoulder and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You are the stupidest kid, I swear. He means, how far have you been with your girlfriend? Like first base," he puckered his lips and imitated kissing, "second base," he cupped his chest and jiggled an imaginary pair of breasts," he started moving his hands down his chest and to his man-part area, "thi-" Wally cut him off by smacking his hands out of his lap.

"Okay! I understand! No, now go away, I have to get ready!"

"No, well, you're 14 right? You should have made it to at least second base by now. Your girlfriend is gonna be one sorry chick."

The seniors laughed at the dense boy and walked away. _What the crud? I'm supposed to be doing that… Does Kuki know about the bases? _

With a mind fogged with thoughts, Wally started the game.

**OOOOOOO**

The game went well. The team was down in the first half because _someone's _mind was clouded with thoughts. Thoughts that he wished would vanish, if not for the sake of the game, than for the sake of his sanity. Fortunately, he shaped it up in the second half and they won the game 3 to 2.

Kuki went to congratulate her boyfriend where he told her to meet him. Wally walked out of the locker room and past Kuki without a second glance. Instead, he yelled back without looking at her, "Come on, were gonna be late to meet the guys!"

Kuki struggled to keep up with him as he semi-jogged down the sidewalk to the ice cream shop.

"Wally?" Kuki tried to get him to stop. "Wally!"

"Yeah," he said, finally turning around and avoiding eye contact, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" she stepped closer so they were only a few feet from each other.

"Nothing."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Wally didn't mean to avoid her; his boy-like one track mind was worried about one thing at the moment.

"I'm not."

"Then look me in the eyes."

Wally looked up into her eyes and couldn't help but blush, why did he have to listen to those stupid seniors?

Kuki thought she knew what the problem was, "I'm really sorry."

"About what?" he asked surprised.

"I shouldn't have kissed your cheek when you didn't want me to; I was being selfish, because I wanted to really bad. I thought you wouldn't mind."

She looked so genuine that he couldn't help it, he cracked up. How could she think like that? More importantly, how could she say that out loud without dying of embarrassment!

"No," he said through laughs, "It's not that, not even close."

Boy, was she mad now. She was truly worried that she made him mad at her and now he was laughing!

"Then what is it?" she asked agitated.

He looked at her again, and contemplated asking her if she knew what bases were, but decided against it. That would be a talk for him to have among guy friends, or Abby.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the movie." He tightly grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Kuki shook her head and fast-walked along side her boyfriend. "You're so weird."

* * *

**A/N****: **TeeHee. So, a certain music fest is coming up some time in the near feature for a certain couple…. *cough* 2/5

Any suggestions on the bands/artists that should be there? I have a few in mind but I wanna know what the readers wanna see!

How did I do with Fanny/Patton? Alright I hope…. Any ConCrit is highly appreciated. But, here is a forewarning; I'm fixin' to get my 86/60 freak on in the next few chapters, so anything I need to work on should be addressed now. Please!

I've decided to try my darndest to update at least once a week, with longer chapters. So be on the lookout for a new chapter Sunday! Or sooner if the mood is right.

**Bonus Question****: **Does anyone know any of the characters birthdays?

Hmm…that's all. Review please and thankyou! C:


End file.
